


the particularly charming towel

by 35portlandrow



Series: the alternate universe storybook [2]
Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: AU - Boarding School, Fencing, Friendship, Gen, Lucy and Lockwood's Awkward Fledgling Friendship, awkward first meetings, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35portlandrow/pseuds/35portlandrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tragic, spellbinding, and short tale of a girl who just wants to take a shower. Boarding School AU. Step right on up to see the awkward!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the particularly charming towel

She’d just been walking across the quad - fencing bag in one hand, sketchbook in the other -  when a voice called to her from one of the open dorm windows.

“Hey,” said the voice. It was a male voice, and it belonged to a dark-haired and rangy kid hanging halfway out of the window. A nice, lopsided smile grew across his face. He kind of reminded Lucy of a particularly charming towel that was hung over the window, left out to dry. 

“Hi,” she called a bit shortly, continuing on her way. Lucy had just spent the last hour or so practicing passata sottos and fleches and a blur of other moves. Lucy was tired and - although in great need of a hot shower and a nap - a bit reluctant to return to her dorm, where no doubt her surly roommate Kat would be living it up with the Fittes kids - whose parents paid for every bit of tuition and spent the weekends rubbing elbows with Headmistress Fittes. Lucy disliked them; whether that was out of genuine distaste or jealousy, Lucy wasn’t sure nor would ever admit.

“What are you doing?” he asked. Lucy jerked to a halt. Relentless, this kid was. 

“Going back to my dorm. What are you doing?” The kid shrugged. 

“Well, nothing, really. My roommate’s being a bore and studying for some test in one of his many advanced placement classes. Don’t really remember which one. He’s taking so many." 

"Well,” Lucy said. “That’s nice. I’m gonna go now. Nice talking to you." 

"Hold on a moment,” called the strange kid hanging from the window. “What’s your name?” After a moment of silent fuming and longing for that shower, Lucy sighed. 

“Lucy. Lucy Carlyle." 

"I’m Anthony Lockwood. You can just call me Lockwood, though. No one calls me anything else." 

"Okay. Lockwood it is, then. See-" 

"Do you want to hang out?” he inquired abruptly. This took Lucy a bit by surprise, and she stood there on the quad for a bit, weighing the pros and cons of hanging out with the weird - no, Lockwood was his name. With hanging out with Lockwood and quite possibly his studious and snore-inducing roommate.

Pro: Make friends. 

Con: No shower or nap.

Pro: Refuge from Kat and her lackeys. 

Con: What if they’re serial killers? 

But the chance of her school harboring unknown serial killers was unlikely, and the chance of Godwin entertaining company was very, very likely. So, she cast her gaze Lockwood-ward and nodded. 

“Yeah,” she said at last. “I’ll be up in a bit.”

“Dorm number thirty-five!” was all Lockwood said before disappearing into his dorm. With a sigh and a touch of disbelief at her actions, Lucy at last completed the trek across the quad, walking into Portland Hall, hoping that she didn’t just make a very big mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually how my stepbrother introduced himself to the neighbor kid across the street when we moved in. More or less. That family doesn't talk to us anymore.


End file.
